


The Keeper

by InkCrow



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Reality, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCrow/pseuds/InkCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella Marie Swan is one of the first vampires. She is the third of the originals, along with her eldest brother, Peruses, and her evil brother, Derek. She meets Aro and joins the Volturi, only to be deemed worthless and a threat. She continues to do her work, of recording every detail of every vampire ever to exist. What will happen when Edward stumbles upon her in her tower?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Keeper

Prologue

 

My name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi.

I am one of the original vampires, out of three. First was my eldest brother, Peruses. He is the most compassionate one of us all. He to be the protector of all things good; He spreads compassion in vampires. He was also the one to start the chain, the further growth of vampirism.

Next was my second eldest brother, Derek. He was the preserver of all things evil, bitter from being labeled from birth as such. He did not want to be looked at so negatively. Peruses and I are the balance and the heroes of this story. He was the villain. He knew he was the villain, but he believed that what he was doing was right. So he set out to become greater than everything, greater than what is written.

What about I, you ask? I was to know and record the existence of every vampire ever changed. I was to know everything about them. My ultimate mission was to protect love in the vampire world. In protecting it, however, that does not always mean that I was as compassionate as my brother. No, that meant I was sometimes as cruel as Derek. They both knew that. For lack of a better comparison, our family feud was like a world war. I was a nuetral force of consistency and typically, the one in the background. I may be invisible to most, but I pull the strings. Over the next year or so, I began to learn just how many cards I held in the game of life. 

I record everything I know about every vampire in a book. The book also contains the contents of their souls, or in some cases, what is left of them. No one can see it but I. Not even my mate can see it. I can share basic information, if I so choose. Other than that, no one can touch the contents of the book. Not only was I trusted to safeguard it, it safeguarded itself. It had an impenetrable physical shield. Only I can enter its space, five feet on each side, from each angle.

It was my life's work. I had handwritten all of the information in it, from the time it was gifted to me, on my fifteenth birthday. Even back then I protected it like it was my lifeline. 

Plus, anyone who tried to pierce the shield turns to ash instantly, so if it's not on me, I don't tend to worry too much.

I am always working on it. Changing the ages, mate status, etc… Recording in that book was my life. I did nothing else.

Alas, it was hard at first, out on my own. I had to move inns frequently, which was inconvenient. I had to be writing in it, keeping it updated, anytime, no matter how inconvenient.

Things changed for me when I met Aro and his brothers, Marcus and Caius. They were trying to start a royal coven, and I was lucky for my mental shied, because it would have been embarrassing if he would have heard what I though of his idea. I thought it foolish and childish.

However, Aro is a determined and greedy character. We became mutual acquaintances. When we first met, you could tell simply from his eagerness, he though me a rare and precious jewel, one that would increase his power, one that would be his partner. One that would share all of the secrets that I safeguarded. So that he may convince and conquer other vampires with my born ability. One that would increase how well respected he was. After all, how could you deny the fact that Aro Voluri had one of the very first vampires with him?

Ugh!

Of course, as he soon found out, I was none of the things that he wanted. I took advantage of his castle for a place to stay inconspicuously. This was the only reason I stayed. I was tied down by duty to the vampire world.

Aro tired of my games, and he eventually formed a sour opinion of the only vampire older than himself. The only one who could be his downfall? This scared him, so for awhile, he kept me around, letting his power grow as he saw my power, more numerous than his, remain stoic.

It killed the greediest man on earth to watch as a resource as plentiful as I to sit by and write in my little book, noting down every little, insignificant detail of all of the worthless, powerless vampires, and only caring about the ones that he could gain from. Ones that would serve him willingly, just because they knew nothing else. It was a pity, really.

I speak, of course, not on my own assumptions; but rather the actual story engraved forever in his soul. However, it does not take my ability to see his greed, his thirst for power. One only has to meet him, to see such a thing that is written in sincerity.

So, eventually, he shut me up in the tower, convincing the people I was a threat, and having people guard my door. I knew, the ones that had, for the short time being locked up, guarded me, that they started to doubt his assumptions, as I was rarely seen, heard, or threatening.

They knew, at least, that I was dangerous. Being the third out the first three vampires does make you seem dangerous.

I was only dangerous when threatened.

Aro and his games posed no threat to me. I knew he coveted my book most of all. He once asked weather anyone could read it, as he eyed it greedily.

I smiled gently. Of course, I told him of the field of protection that protects it from anyone but I to read from it.

I left out that anyone who tried to break it would be turned to ash. I felt that detail insignificant, as anyone who tried would be hunted down by me if they even tried. However, my book could defend itself.

What about if I die? He asked.

I chuckled at his inquiry, and he perks his eyebrows up at me.

Oh, Aro, my dear old friend. Originally, if I died, my eldest brother, Peruses would have it. However, he is dead, and the universe would end if, God forbid, Derek gets a hold of it. So, if I perish, it will go on lockdown. Building a wall, it will block everyone out. When I reincarnate, for we originals must, I will come get it and finish my work that I missed.

Needless to say, I crushed his hopes about getting his greedy fingers on my book.

The last time that he came to me for information before my lock up, he had just finished up a reunion with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire who had, obviously, been touched by Peruses, for he was a vegetarian, just like him.

I knew he valued Carlisle for his extensive knowledge and brilliant theories, but other than that, he was just a friend.

When he approached, my top step creaked, breaking me out of my reverie. I had nothing to write in the book, as of now, but I spent some time reviewing all of the updated information.

I know what you must think; her job is nothing short of a label. I am more a secretary for all vampires.

It is far from this. I view their souls, watch their hearts, and feel what they feel. I get put into a vampires' shoes daily, at the least. I know them in and out. I know when they have a change of heart, when they have a change in futures'. Tis' exhausting, and my brain would have explode with all of the information if it wasn't for the fact that I was a vampire, and vampires have an unlimited memory.

Mine especially, because I exercised mine every hour of every day, of every week, of every month, of every year, of every decade, of every practically insignificant century of my life. My life was my work. My life was recording everyone else's lives'; whilst I wasted away my own.

This was, however, just my bitter side, the side that resented the endless patient waiting, the meticulous and monotonous wait for the right time to emerge, to leave the Royal fools, to go and fulfill my life's mission. Then, to go back to my existence, which is to record the details, every framework, to clear and look around, to scour, to peruse the depths of their heart and wait for love to bloom their, lighting the otherwise dark abyss that their vampirism makes of their soul.

It would be a century before my own abyss was lit.


	2. Chapter 1: Light in the Abyss

The Secret Keeper

Chapter One

I sighed as I let my ink pen fall onto the worn pages of my book, slumping back in my chair, wanting to sleep, to rest my brain, but knowing it was impossible.

I had been furiously updating my log; Kate and Garrett had met and mated, dissipating the role Kate played as one of the three succubus sisters, and Garrett had gone vegetarian for Kate's sake. Both of them received a change of heart, so I had to revise the unfinished story written on their souls.

You see, my favorite change in a vampire was the most drastic of all. When vampires mate, their whole life takes a turn for the better. The mating process not only completely finishes their legacy until they leave the earth, but it takes a black soul and makes it light again.

Alas, this was only a small part of my otherwise positive opinion on the mating process. The negative is I have to spend extra time going back over their story and adding their mates' story to it. When you mate, two souls become one. It is amazing to witness.

I know that Marcus feels the same way, because he can see it, too.

Marcus was always my friend, never believing from the time he met me that I was what Aro hoped. He told me he was curious why I joined the guard without the intent to help Aro in his quest for power. I told him I just needed and inconspicuous place to do my work. He understood, but many times pressed me to leave anyway, saying that Aro would eventually turn on me.

I told him that I knew he would, but asked if he truly thought that Aro could harm me in any way. He said he believed not, as I was so cryptic, he could never really tell, though he had faith in me.

That was it. I told him everything, about my brothers and I, though withheld information that was not mine to share.

From that point on, we were like siblings, but we got along better than we did with our real siblings. He would often ask about the sincerity of a certain vampire's heart, and I shared what I knew.

It endangered me more, as Aro became jealous of how willingly I shared what I knew with Marcus as apposed to him. I knew that that was what sent him over the edge. He was usually so calm, so composed, and always thought over his plans many times before putting them into action.

But no, this time he jumped into action, not considering the consequences, not figuring in or weighing the pros and cons.

He just did it.

He killed Didyme. He burned her to ashes and blamed the Romanians, who knew nothing of the accusation. I knew that he knew that he couldn't hide it from me, nor could he back up his accusation if the Romanians were to find out that he had accused them.

He came to me one night and threatened me. I had a good time watching him threaten, but seeing the fear in his eyes when I reacted so calmly to his childish threats….

Something I will never forget.

I snapped out of my sadden state as I finished writing the new, tragic end to the story of Marcus Volturi, as his mate had been burned. Poor, poor Marcus.

It made me mad beyond belief that Aro would do such a thing! I knew he would be up in a matter of minutes, so I swallowed the anger boiling up inside my heart and awaited his arrival.

Alas, after only a two minutes' time period the top step of the tower creaked and in stormed Aro, pale-faced (more so than usual) and rage-filled, as though it just struck him that I knew all of his scandalous behavior.

"Hello, Aro. What pleasure do I have of seeing the ever glorious Aro Volturi?" I sarcastically greeted the King of Vampires.

"I am not here to play games, Isabella! I am here to warn you-"

"To not revel to the brothers your secret-that you are cheating on Suplicia?" I wore an amused grin upon my face.

"No! I mean yes-" He growled in frustration. "Do not tell Marcus of my actions or I will-"

"You will what Aro?" I still had a calm facade. "You will torture me? You will lock me in this tower? You will insult me to anyone who mentions my very name? You will kill me?"

Boy, if I thought he looked mad before, than I could have never believed he could have got any more vexed. He was furious, and he knew I was being facetious. It was fun, but I knew it would be short lived.

I knew he was going to blow, but I needed to warn him of my own defense, and of the defense of what I protected in my god-forsaken life. 

"Aro, I joined the Volturi not for your gain, but my own, and you have proved to be a tyrant to the law. You enforce it, true enough, but you take extreme measures to do so. You threaten the bonds of love that I strive so to protect. So I am warning you now. Continue to break the bonds of love, and you will be condemned. You have damaged the thing that I was made to protect, so I will carry out your gruesome death, as you so deserve. So choose your future wisely, Aro, for you will be judged, as you so judge."

Needless to say, Aro had nothing more to say as he acted out and locked me in the tower. I never protested. I never acted out. I simply endured the loneliness with strife, knowing my time would come.

Today, it seemed as though that they had guests, though it was hard to tell, due to the fact that I no longer had a gossiping guard outside my door.

I continued on, as usual, trying to suppress that negative part of me that begged to be let out, to be set free, and to be released from this room. To roam the halls of the great Volturi castle again. To see Marcus again.

I had long since finished my duty to my book, or at least for now. Temporary. Everything was always temporary.

I had moved over to the cabinet where I had stored a supply of blood, blood of every kind of creature; to a cat, dog, and elk, also from a mountain lion, cheetah, and bear. Last but not least I had human blood. More so than anything else, because I had stopped receiving animal blood. To me, blood was blood. Blood was a simple indulgence; not really needed. It was there to sate the dull burn of my throat, to appease the tame monster that I had somewhere deep inside of me. Whilst most vampire constantly struggle to maintain their thirst, my brothers and I sought out a way to resist-by taming the monster. We were already born to be an example to the race of vampires, and we had centuries to perfect this image we kept. 

In years, we were myths. In decades, we were stories. In centuries, we were legends. 

While other vampires were changed, the life new and strange to them- their thirst barely under control- we had a long time to learn to deal with it. We had been raised and taught that blood was not a thing that vampires were supposed to crave so much as to create a massacre, rather, as a kind of life supply. 

When we were created, the devil that created us wanted perfection. He was tired of the faults and the death that always seemed to get in the way of his plans. So he created us three, as the first vampires. At first, we where meant to be in his complete control, but that never happened. God stepped in, looked at his creation, and made a deal. Vampires would have demons within them, controlling them. So long as at least one of the vampires was better than the other two. So long as one had the ability to conquer that demon fully and to be the example of goodness on earth.

So it was split. One vampire would be a representative of evil. One would be a representative of the goodness. The third you may ask? The third was to choose their own way, claiming whichever side she would be for.

That third one was I.

From the very beginning, both of my brothers tried to be close to me, to show me the way that they wanted to go. To show me how they wanted to live their life. For so many have my young years were spend silently watching them live out their lifestyles. At first, I never really knew the pressure that they put on me to choose, until I was older and wiser. I found myself loving the way that Peruses lived his life. I found myself loving him. He was my brother, that one that cared.

So when the time came, I choose him. Derek was furious, but that was to be expected. That's when I continued my words further, explaining to Peruses that I could never be as fully complete with the goodness that he possessed.

So I told them of my calling. I also told them that I had been made with an attachment to my soul: my beloved book. I explained in detail of what I had been called to do with my life. I told Peruses that I would fight for him; if a fight ever came, which we all knew it would. There was not going to be just one, either.

So I parted ways, alone for a while, until I met Aro.

You know the rest.

One thing that differentiates between us and other vampires is that we have colored eyes. Peruses' eyes were a pure green. An emerald. Emeralds that displayed his love and compassion.

Derek's eyes were once a hazel, but with the passing of time, those innocent eyes hardened and became black orbs of evil. He was the devil reincarnate. Mine were created as a clear blue, and were still that color. 

I thought about Peruses, my dear brother, very much in those quiet pockets of time. 

I missed him, very badly.

 

My alarm went off, signaling that the blood was warmed. I took it and poured in into a coffee mug, spooning a little water in it to dilute the drug taste. The human blood was from a hospital in the next city over, and most of the patients were drugged when the blood was taken. This made it easier to steal it, as the patient never knew, or remembered, that the vampire had been there to take their blood.

I sat down at the couch at the far left corner of the circular room, facing the door. I let my thoughts wander, reflecting on all my memories of growing up with my brothers.

All of the sudden, I could feel a presence outside my mental shield. My defense. My singularly only way to protect the secrets that I held so dear, the encyclopedia of information that I stored.

I could feel the vampire hesitating, wondering what to do. I could tell he was listening for a presence, and unsure, he knocked on the door.

I wanted company, so I replied to the knock.

"You can come in. Get the key on the hook. It's to the left of the door."

My voice startled the vampire, but he still grabbed the key and unlocked the door. He hung the keys back up on the hook, and hesitated, not knowing what awaited him, and pushed the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> InkCrow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
